We're So Far Away
by Justina Bubbles
Summary: Danny's mind wanders off one day and he starts to contemplate a person in his life who's made more of a difference than she knows. Oneshot songfic, veeeery slight DxS


**Hello, all! Thank you in advance for reading this little oneshot that I came up with. It's something that I started writing a while back right after I saw the episode "Memory Blank", and didn't finish writing 'till I found it buried in layers of folders in my computer the other night. I go a little prounoun-happy in this, so I hope it's not too confusing. I also try to incorporate the lyrics into Danny's thought process, so if things are confusing at other points, that's probably why. **

**The song is "We're So Far Away" by Mae - not that I don't wish I could own these beautiful lyrics.**

**We're So Far Away**

He was starting to doze off in the middle of class. Though he needed to pay attention, he was tired, and at the moment he did NOT have the energy to focus on something that didn't interest him. True, his teacher would chastise him intensely, but he didn't care at the moment. Instead, he let his mind wander . . .

_Remembering, everything about my world and when you came. _

When DID he meet her? He really wasn't too sure. The day seemed so insignificant at the time. They were just two fellow human beings that happened to run into each other. Maybe it was that day in sixth grade when they were both called in to tell the principle about the brawl that broke out in the lunch room. They were the only two that weren't friends of either of the participants, and therefore they were the only two whose retelling of the incident wouldn't be biased.

All the details of what happened in that office were pretty sketchy. He mostly just remembered vaguely the assertive tone to her voice, and how he just nodded in agreement. However, he did remember quite distinctly two things that happened in the office that day. She turned to him at one point, and looked into his eyes. Then she smiled. He couldn't help but wonder . . .

_Wondering if the change you'd bring means nothing else would be the same._

Well, one thing he could definitely say now was that it did. Keeping recent events in light, of course. If it wasn't for her outspokenness, her willingness to change things, he wouldn't have gone into that stupid portal in the first place.

_Did you know what you were doing? Did you know? _

He smiled to himself at that thought. At first, no, but apparently after the whole Desiree incident she did. It really seemed like one big irony, once he thought about it.

He really didn't remember much . . . okay, so he didn't remember **anything** that happened after Sam's first wish, but he remembered vividly what happened after Sam's second wish. The fight, specifically, which was really no big challenge after he remembered how to use his powers correctly again.

_Did you know how you would move me? Well, I don't really think so. _

He paused. He rethought that thought. Though at first she kept apologizing for wishing that wish and saying how she realized how much he and Tucker meant to her, now that he thought about it, he couldn't imagine how different HIS life would be without her. He didn't want to know. Good thing he didn't remember that period of time when she wasn't part of his life. It must have been horrible.

_But the night came down and swept us away. And the stars, they seemed to paint the most elaborate scene to date. _

He smiled at the thought of the rest of that night, looking up at the last of the meteors. It certainly was a scene to remember, especially since it was followed up with a horror movie, which was really the exact opposite kind of scene than the one proceeding it.

Boy, was she one of a kind. Even before the lab accident, they all had so many adventures.

_How could we know? That song, this show. We'd learn so much about ourselves from Toledo to Tokyo. The words were scribed on every page and now there's books up on our shelves._

Well, they meant to have adventures. All of the times they dreamt of leaving Amity Park were now simply stored away. Amity Park needed them now.

He paused again. Amity Park _needed_ them. Not just now, but even before the accident, Amity Park was a city that had needed them.

_Did you know how you would move us? Did you know? _

She hadn't just changed his life. She changed everyone's. All of the sudden, everything was put in a new perspective.

_When the lights first came upon us and we saw the Everglow. And the moment's magic swept us away. And a young man's dream was almost seen so plain._

All this time he had thought that because of the accident, he was the hero and all that came out of the portal were villains that wanted to terrorize the nearest town. But the effect it had on the city was so much more than what was seen physically. Before . . . Amity Park was a city that was just . . . there. Everyone had their own little lives, and there was absolutely nothing that made it unique. The arrival of the ghosts had given them something that they didn't even know they were missing; a common interest. A cause to work together.

_When was the night that showed us the sign? Revealed in the sky to leave all behind. But where to begin? _

He didn't know when, but he had a suspicion that the three of themeventually got toknow this; consciously, unconsciously, it didn't matter, but had never wanted to say it out loud. Even when fighting the Box Ghost, they knew that they were keeping the town together. That she was keeping the town together.

_Throwing caution to the wind, we reached for the stars. Everything was now ours._

In a way, they now had control over the town. The Fentons … yes, they were the people on the official accounts of encounters with ghosts of having saved the town, and they helped, but it wasn't really them. It was the three average teenagers who faced mortal danger night after night. It was she that put her life on the line, staring down death with that trademark scowl of hers.

_Did you know how you would move me? Did you know? _

And it wasn't just the town. She saved him all the time. Not just against ghosts or parents or bullies, but against himself. She taught him compassion, open -mindedness, strength, cleverness – he wouldn't be half the person he was today if it wasn't for her.

_Did you know how you would move me? Well, I don't even think so. But the moment's magic swept us away. _

He looked over at her, a warm feeling spreading all over as he thought of how much she helped him, cared about him.

_And it's so close but we're so far away. _

He'd have to thank her sometime for that.

_It's so close but we're so far away. _

**So there's my first songfic. Hope it wasn't too crappy.**


End file.
